Chaos and Order
by SonicMX
Summary: (Sequel to Chaos and Chaos) Sonic and Cream return home after being in Equestria for a short time. But they come to find it completely destroyed and taken over by Silver Sonic, who plans on fusing all the known universes together. And Sonic has help. With the help of the Mane Six and his marefriend, Rainbow Dash, Sonic will either succeed, or die trying. Let's hope they win.
1. Two World's I Once Knew

Hello, what's happening everyone? This is Yamimash here... Yeah right!

My name...

Is SonicMX!

And welcome to the sequel to Chaos and Chaos!

Now, a lot of you ducks haves been waiting for this, so here it is! Please enjoy.

Also, lot of notes, only this once.

* * *

The Chaos stories are a wide variety of tales. This is their list.

Chaos and Chaos

Metal Sonic's Log's

Chaos and Chaos: Max's Mission

Chaos and Chaos: Kay's story

Chaos and Order

And more...

All of them go together. All of them tell one story.

Please read them (Some may not be posted yet.) to get the whole story on what's going on.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND CO. THEY BELONG TO SEGA. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO HASBRO AND HUB.

I DO, HOWEVER, OWN TOBY.

* * *

Yes, the contest is still on (Sorry Ty) because I promised it would be. First to be reviewer 50 wins and get there choice of...

Nothing.

Have an OC join the party.

Choose what happen's next, as long as it doesn't affect the story too much.

Ask any question about the story with a guaranteed answer.

And any contest winner from the previous story can not win again. Sorry.

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thoughts and/or specific words'

"**Robot speaking**"

'**Robot thoughts**'

(Of course, if your on an I pod or something, you won't see the bold text.)

* * *

Sorry that the first chapter is so gloomy. Just except it, O.K.! It'll get better soon.

* * *

**NOW IT'S TIME TO GET THIS STORY STARTED! HERE WE... GO!**

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter One: Two World's I Once Knew

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

* * *

This isn't happening.

This isn't happening.

Please, someone, anyone!

Tell me this isn't happening!

...

It is... I can't deny it.

But why?!

Was... Was I too slow?*1

I-I was to slow. And this is my punishment.

Why didn't I go faster? I could have saved them.

I could hear crying next to me. I turned and saw Cream, tear's streaming down her cheeks. This must be harder for her than me, because she's so young. I can't tell how painful it is to be her age and see her whole world in ruins. I wrapped my arm's around her and held her tight. She hugged back, just wailing a storm. Who would blame her. We were staring at the remains of Seaside Hill.

I just can't believe it...

My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And my world has been destroyed. It all started on a normal day, sunny weather, everything going great. Tails had called me and said something important had come up. I ran to where he told me to go, which was the forest, and saw him beaten down, all bloodied up and mangled. Silver Sonic, an old bot from the past, came out of no where and beat me up. A Metal Sonic Trooper and Metal Sonic himself appeared and Silver Sonic ordered Metal to kill me. But he didn't.

I don't know why, but he sent me away from there, out of danger. He saved me.

I ended up in a world known as Equestria, where I became friends with the inhabitants of that world, which were mostly ponies. I befriended Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. These ponies were great friends, helping me find the chaos emeralds. They even got the princesses of that world, Celestia and Luna, to help. We even got a hedgehog, Kay, from another universe other than mine to help! And, if that's not all, Cream was sent here to kill me, but we saved her and she became part of the team. Everything was going great. But not everything could be so nice.

After a while, Tikal and Chaos appeared with the Master Emerald, telling me that we must find the last emerald. No one could find it, sadly. Rainbow Dash then asked if I would like to have a picnic of some kind in the princesses statue garden. There, I learned that she had kept the emerald from me, keeping me from returning home. I didn't know why at the moment, but I blew up and we yelled at each other. I ended up saying I hate her. We were both shocked, but it didn't end there. It turns out, a statued God named Discord was feeding from our anger and broke free, with enough energy to easily beat us. He then brainwashed me. The rest is fuzzy, all I remember was attack, attack, attack. I watched as I was about to kill Dash, when she told me everything, why she kept the emerald, why she acted weird around me, everything.

She said she loved me. And...

I felt the same way.

Breaking free, I turned super and fought Discord. He had been using the Master Emerald as a power source, and had too much power for me to win. He then snapped, or something like that. He kept saying he knew the truth, even calling out a mysterious pony named Eco, saying he was a fox. He was right. Discord absorbed Chaos and the Master Emerald and me, Dash, Kay, the princesses, Applejack, a green hedgehog, and Eco chased him to three cliffs. Discord froze me and tried to roboticize Dash, but Eco stopped him, by taking the hit. I watched him turn into a twin-tailed fox and be ripped apart from the inside out by wires and metal. The green hedgehog saved his friend, but both were picked up by Discord and thrown into different portals. Applejack was crying hard, and knowing what Discord had done and was going to do, I snapped.

I was able to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds and went Hyper. Me and Kay attacked, but we were still to weak. I had a crazy idea there. I ordered the Mane Six to use their elements on me. They reluctantly did, and I absorbed the power, becoming some... Harmonic-like being. I stopped Discord and saved the world, like the hero I am. I even got a special someone in my life, Rainbow Dash.

Kay, using some new powers he got from Tikal, opened two portals, allowing me and Cream to go home. But... I forgot what was going on at home, and I was hit with realization as I saw my world in ruins.

What happened while I was gone?

"It's alright Cream." I said gently. "Everything will be just fine. I've saved the world in worse conditions than this." I felt the lie sting my heart, but I was trying to comfort her. She needed to know everything will be alright.

Honestly, this was far beyond what I've seen. This made the mess Perfect Chaos made look like a messy room. This... This was too much to even look at.

I felt a hoof fall on my shoulder.

"Ah... Ah don't know what to say, sugar cube.. Ah'm sorry" Applejack said.

"Thanks for the support..." I told her, my voice rough and slightly broken. I let go of Cream, stood, and cleared my throat. "We need to get Cream out of here. This is too much for her. This is too much for all of us."

"But where?" Twilight asked. That was a good question. Where? I just got home to see everything destroyed with no idea what's going on. What am I going to d-

"**Sonic?**" A robotic voice called. We all turned and I was shocked to see Metal Sonic.

"Metal... Sonic?" I said out of surprise.

"Metal Sonic? Is that... the robot you?" Fluttershy asked. "The... good one." Metal looked at Fluttershy, then at Cream, then at me. He turned and started walking.

"**Follow me.**" He simply said, walking away. The ponies looked at me and I nodded. Cream had already ran up beside him as me and the Mane Six started moving.

I wonder why Metal was out here, anyway. Was he really able to survive this long? Was he able to avoid being... reprogrammed, I believe is the word. And what was he doing here at Seaside Hill? Right where we just appeared...

"Hey, Metal." I called him, running up beside him and Cream. "I have a lot of questions that need answering now. What are you doing here? How were you able to survive this? Where is everyone else? Please, tell me what's going on."

"**I'll tell you once we're somewhere safer.**" he said, not moving his head to Sonic.

"I know this isn't the right place to talk, but what's so dangerous?"

Why did I say that?

A large group of Metal Sonic Troopers flew above us. I got ready to attack, but Metal stopped me and pressed a button in an open hatch on his arm. A dome covered us and vanished.

"**Invisibility Activated.**" Metal said quietly. "**That's why.**" He continued moving, all of us trying to stay close to him.

"O.K., I see."

"S-Sonic..." Fluttershy spoke up. "Can y-you please ask M-Metal Sonic to hurry. I-I-I don't like it out h-hear." She looked genuinely terrified.

"I know Shy. I don't like it either. Metal can we hurry?" I asked him.

"**We are going as fast as possible.**" Metal told us.

"Hey Sonic." Twilight said, trotting up to me. "What is Metal Sonic? I mean, I know he's an electronic AI, but I'm still fuzzy on this kind of technology."

"Well... Uh... Well, you could say he's a living machine. a bunch of parts with his own mind." I told her, hoping that she would take the answer. That's when it hit me.

Does Metal have what Omega and Gamma had?

* * *

"**I-I cana holr my frie wili mdch lonfer. Hutry.**"

* * *

"Metal... Do you have free will now?" I asked him.

"**... Yes. I have acquired the Free Will Code from Omega.**" Metal told me. I was about to say something else, but Twilight suddenly ran up to Metal and started studying him.

"Equestria doesn't even have this kind of tech yet. I must analyze him and try to make one myself." She said, smiling giddily. "Princess Celestia will be so Amazed!" I rolled my eyes at this. Only Twilight Sparkle would do this.

"**Are these the ponies that Kay told us about?**" Metal asked.

"Yeah." I told him. "These are the ponies." Everyone and everypony was now Silent as we walked across the dead grass of Seaside Hill. I decided to take my time to look at my surroundings.

Seaside Hill... Lost Palace... They were both completely ruined. Destroyed and rebuilt in Silver Sonic's image. Oil factories litter parts of the area, thankfully not the path we were on. The sky was noticeably darker with many clouds, and the grass and trees and other plant life were dead and grey. Most of the palace walls and such were now piles of rock and debris. There were even some destroyed Egg Pawns scattered around. Even the water was mucked up. Finally, the beaches... What?

The beaches of Seaside... connected with the shores of Station Square.

I was stumped. Station Square and Seaside Hill were nowhere near each other. My expression must have matched the scene before me, because it worried Rainbow Dash. She trotted up beside me and rubbed her head on my right arm. I wrapped it around her neck and held her close.

"Thanks Dash." I said as she nuzzled my side.

"Anything for you, furball." She said, smiling as we continued down the broken streets of Station Square.

"Aww!" Rarity, Cream, and Applejack Cooed. Dash turned to her two pony friends with a dead-pan expression, ignoring Cream's coo.

"Shut up." She said. Applejack smirked and Rarity grinned, rubbing the back of her head with her hoof. I laughed a bit at Dash's aggravation towards her friends. I frowned just a bit after, wondering where my friends were. I hope there alri-

"**GET DOWN!**" Metal Sonic ordered, jumping under a large piece of road that was pulled up. Everyone and everypony darted under it, wondering what was going on. Everyone and everypony...

Except Rarity.

"Rarity, get under here! Now!" Twilight silently yelled to her friend.

"And risk getting dirty? Never! I shall trot under slowly and with grace." She said.

"**We don't have time for this.**" Metal Sonic said, dashing out of the hiding spot, grabbing Rarity, and rushing back under.

"W-Why I nev-!" Metal slapped his hand onto Rarities mouth, keeping her from talking. Everyone and pony stayed quiet, listening to the silent evening wind.

Then I heard flapping.

I looked around the broken street above us for a way to see what's above us. I finally found a hole and looked through it. I saw a figure flying towards our area. It kinda looked like a bat. As it came closer, I finally realized who it was.

"Is that Rouge?!" I asked. "Why are we hi-" Metal slapped his other hand on my mouth, silencing me. His eye screen flickered, showing the words 'Keep quiet' on them. I guess Rouge must have been reprogrammed. Of course, how can I trust Metal Sonic? I guess in time, the answer will be revealed.

After a few minutes, Rouge flew off, allowing us to get out from under the road. Metal started to run forward, so we ran after him. He went past a few building's until we came to a manhole. A very familiar manhole.

"Were not going in there, are we?!" Rarity asked, backing away. Metal grabbed her hoof.

"**We're not doing this again. Come on!**" Metal said, jumping down into the manhole, Rarity whining all the way down. Pinkie jumped in next, followed by Cream, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and finally, me.

* * *

We went through the sewer, until Metal brought us to a noticeably wider area with lamps, carpets, a desk, and a couch. The biggest and most noticeable thing in there, though, was...

"Omega!" I shouted with glee. Finally, a friend I can truly trust.

"**Sonic the Hedgehog?**" He said. "**Metal Sonic, you have finally located him.**"

"**More or less on accident, actually.**" Metal said. I'm surprised he could talk so much like a regular Mobion.

"Glad to see one place not destroyed." I said happily, watching my pony friends and Cream get settled in.

"**Are those... the pony organisms that Kay the Hedgehog has told us about?**" Omega asked.

"**Yes, and they appear to be good friends with Sonic. Especially the light blue one.**" Metal told him. I blushed slightly, but kept it well hidden. I started to look around, trying to see if anyone else was in here. I noticed a small, black rabbit huddled up into the corner. I was about to see if he was alright, but Metal Sonic stopped me.

"**That is Toby Terry. We found him a few weeks ago. He's fine, if you're wondering. But he can't talk.**" Metal said. I nodded.

"Hey, Metal. Is it safe to go outside?" I asked.

"**No.**"

"Well, is there a way to at least be outside without being detected or something?"

"**There should be a way through the sewers into a shop nearby. It's bars and defenses are up, so you can stay safe in there and see the night sky.**"

"Can you show me?"

* * *

I looked up into the night sky, wondering if I could ever fix this mess.

"At least the sky hasn't' changed." I said. I decided to see if he could tell me what was going on.

"Metal, what happened here?" I asked. He remained silent for a little while, then he spoke.

"**Well, after you were sent into the pony world, Silver Sonic had fused the Earth with an old planet of yours, Mobius. I didn't understand why he was doing this until he started fusing more pieces of different universes together with this world. He want's to conquer the universe, but he can't be everywhere and stay leader. He plans to fuse every universe and there planets together into one, massive planet. You already saw the damage done with Seaside Hill, but... there.**" He pointed to a mountain that I surprisingly haven't noticed before. "**That mountain is actually a laboratory with a large underground** **facility. ****I scanned it from afar and tried to find what it was, but so far, all I got was that it had something called a ****Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating** **System.***2** It controls the entire thing. Other than that, that's all I got. But don't you see? He's going to keep fussing pieces of different universes into this one planet until he can rules everything in one** **spot.**" I was shocked beyond words. Silver cannot be planning on doing that. He could kill every living thing in every universe! Life would be extinct!

"A-And what was that about Mobius?"

"**That was the first planet he fused to this world. Every piece of Mobius is scattered around this planet.**" I was completely out of it there. A just sat there, not even knowing what I should be feeling. Metal shook his head and left. I heard a pair of feet and hooves walk through the shop door.

"M-Mister Sonic, are you O.K.?" Cream asked.

"I-I'm fine Cream. How about you?" I asked, turning to Cream and the pony, Rainbow, who stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine. I know you can save us. I just know it. She said, running over and hugging me. I hugged her back, enjoying the fact that I still had one of my old friends here. She let go and ran back outside. Now it was just me and Dash. She trotted over and rapped her hooves around me.

"It's O.K. Sonic. We can fix this." She said, smiling.

"It won't be easy, though." I told her as she let go of me.

"Well, nothing's fun if it's easy, right!" She said, showing off her own awesomeness.

"Hehe, right!" I said. It's amazing how she lifted my spirits up so quickly. I slowly looked back outside, watching the planet's calmness. Both used to be my planet. Two worlds I once knew, coming together to this...

Welcome home, Sonic.

* * *

*1: Sonic saying that to himself would be terrible. Of course, in Sonic Lost Worlds, he said it. But the idea was mine first! I wrote this whole chapter down a few months ago, but was too lazy to start it! XD

*2 for you noobs, Start from Generic and go to System. Put all those beginning letters together, including the letter from 'and', and what do you get? A reference!

* * *

Yes, there will me major references to other franchises, but only in small places and such that will not become a big deal in the story, so don't worry.

Fav and Follow if you enjoy and remember...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**


	2. Temporary Home

Hello once again, audience! I'm Tobe... Yeah right.

My name...

Is SonicMX!

And welcome to another fabulous chapter of Chaos and Order.

...

That's it. ENJOY!

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

Metal Sonic told Sonic of a lab that could not be traced, the only clue being that it held a Generic Life-form and Disk Operating System. Put the first letters of those words together and you get none other than GLaDOS. Sonic and Metal Sonic were looking at Aperture Science, which is a piece of the Portal universe that became fused with Earth/Mobius. Don't worry, it doesn't play any role to the story other than that cameo.

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Two: Temporary Home

* * *

**THE NEXT** **DAY**

* * *

Me and the rest of the group learned a little more about what was going on while we stayed in the little base Metal Sonic had made.

I also learned some more interesting facts.

As it turns out, Knuckles isn't reprogrammed yet. Metal doesn't know his location, but I'm sure that knucklehead is handling things on his own. I also learned that the Master Emerald had hidden itself in some place called Hidden Palace Zone. I feel like I should remember what that place is, considering I have been to almost every Zone possible, but it doesn't ring a bell. Oh well.

I've also learned that there is little to no more Mobians or humans free in this world, but there are some who have successfully avoided enslavement. Of course, there probably scared out of there flippin' minds right now, so they aren't seen much because their hiding. Lastly, the place where we are located is unstable and we have to find a new location. Metal told me that we were leaving and relocating somewhere around Mystic Ruins.

It amazed me that all this was happening. Well... not all that. I'm more amazed at the fact that multiple worlds are colliding and is changing my world into something unimaginable.

Pff. Like that will stop this hedgehog.

It's just like Dash said, nothing isn't fun if it's to easy! So I better start the day right.

"*Yawn* Wake up guy's and gal's. Time to start the ne-"

"MORNING EVERYPONY!" I was cut off by Pinkies large mouth. I sat up, holding my head as she bounced around all of us, making sure we were all getting up.

"GET UP GET UP GET! IT'S TIME TO GEEET UP! WAKEY-WAKEY EGGS AND A WHOLE LOTTA BAK-EY! RISE AND SHINE, MR. FREEMAN! RISE AND SHINE!" Rarity though a pillow at Pinkie, stopping Pinkies chatter.

"Darling, please be quiet. I'm sure all of us and... Whoever 'Mr. Freeman' is will want five more minutes." Rarity said, getting back into her sleeping bag.

"Now Pinkies right." I said, slowly getting up. "Even though the yelling was uncalled for, she's right. We need to get up." I fully got up, as well as the others, and made my way into the 'living room' of the base, which is basically the base itself. Metal had made another area, one for living organism's to sleep. Look's like it came in handy after all.

"Applejack, how come you're not tired? We woke at, what, 5:00?" I asked as I watched the orange mare trot past me with so much energy.

"Well, ah live on a farm. Remember? Ah get up at these kind o' times all the time!" She said, taking a seat next to Rainbow Dash, who was snoozing on the couch. Pinkie frowned and trotted to Dash, took a deep breath, and... Uh oh.

"WAKE UP, RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie yelled, smiling crazily as Dash jumped up and hit the ceiling. Normally, this would be funny, except that Pinkie forgot that this was the sewers.

The roof was concrete.

Dash fell back onto the couch, holding her head in pain.

"Whoops." Pinkie said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Dashie." Dash mumbled something under her breath. Cream's eyes shrank in shock at what she heard, and Metal Sonic was... Laughing? Hold up!

"First of all, Rainbow, are you alright?" I asked, jogging over and helping her sit up.

"Yeah, just a knot, but I'll be fine." She said.

"Good. Second, Metal... Are you _laughing_?" Metal looked at me for a sec, then responded with another shocking thing.

"**Well duh. What does it sound like I'm doing? Crying?**" He asked sarcastically. My jaw dropped, much to everyone's confusion, but I kept it to myself.

"It will take a while before I can get used to the new you, Metal. Anyway, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"**Let me check the details and statistics.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..Right now. It seems the pink mare has made enough noise to attract some attention, so we better get moving.**" Pinkie face-hoofed herself as everyone, now fully awake, got up and made a move towards the exit.

"WAIT!" I yelled. Everyone and pony stopped and looked at me. "Do you guys even know where we're going?" They all stood there for a moment.

"**Exactly. We should follow Metal Sonic. He knows where to go.**" Omega said. Toby, who was on Omega's shoulder, started to move his hands, speaking through sign-language. I don't know what he said, but I think he was agreeing with Omega. Everyone nodded and let Metal go first, before everyone and pony else left.

* * *

Everyone was walking together in a line, either two together in a row or three, as we walked across the train rails. Metal was first, Fluttershy oddly walking with him. Omega, Toby, and Twilight were walking together, being the second group in the line. Twilight kept asking Omega question's about what he is, what powers him, bla bla bla, while he carried all the stuff in a grey sac. Pinkie Pie and Cream were third in line, discussing recipes and stuff. I guess those two chef's will make us a meal when they get the chance. Me and Dash were fourth, just enjoying each others company as she trotted close to me. Applejack and Rarity were behind us. I don't hear them talking or anything, so they must be just trotting, waiting to get to our location.

As we walked, I looked around. Everything seemed normal. Well, normal for being fused with Mobius, anyway. What concerned me was the palace in the distance. I don't know what it was. It didn't seem human or Mobiun in design. What really put me off, was the weird blue light on one side and a yellow light on the other. It was like the palace was split into two factions. One could say it was insane to do that, but I shouldn't judge other worlds cultures and whatnot's.

"Hey Sonic." Rainbow spoke up, causing me to turn from my current thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"W-What?"

"I said I'm sorry. Look, if I hadn't kept the last Chaos Emerald from you, you might have been able to save your world." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She was blaming all this on her.

"Rainbow, listen." I said, looking her in the eyes. "This is not your fault. If anything, it would be my fault for being slow." She looked at me, shocked. "But right now, it's all Silver Sonic's fault for causing harm to my world." She lowered her shocked expression, but still held a stern look.

"O.K. then. Just promise me you will never blame yourself for this. The last time you did that, we lost you for two days." Dash said. I remembered that day. I ran away, kicking myself for not being there. I guess I'd better listen to her. Blaming myself for something I had no control of is not cool. But still...

If I was a bit faster. Maybe I could ha-

"**We're getting close. We should hurry and get to the Chao Garden. That's the only safe place here.**" Metal Sonic said.

"Chao?..." Cream asked. She mumbled something out of earshot, so I didn't think nothing of it. We all got off onto the wooden steps and made our way onto the island and to the cave, Metal leading.

* * *

"Wow... This place is beautiful." Fluttershy said as we entered the area.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "This is the once place so far that seems to be intact." I sighed, letting the clean air fill my lungs.

"OH MY CELESTIA, THEY GOT A POOL!" Pinkie screamed, jumping into the small pond. She managed to actually swim in it, to my surprise. I walked over and took a good look at the water. It seems that the ground under it had gone down a few feet, making this a 'pool' as Pinkie had called it. I turned to go see what Dash thought about this, but my eye caught Cream looking around with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey Cream, I everything alright?" I asked. She looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"N-Nothing is wrong, Mr. Sonic." Cream said. I doubted it was nothing, but I better wait before asking again. I'm not gonna push an answer out of her that she doesn't want out. I looked around for Dash and noticed a rainbow tail hanging off that ledge on the mountain. I loved hopping up there when I ever came to this Chao Garden. I jumped up onto the small cliff and hopped onto the ledge. She was laying down with her wings outstretched.

"Hey Dashy, mind if I come up here with ya?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you never call me that again. I get enough of that name from Pinkie Pie." She said, not moving.

"Well, I think it's cute. Kinda like yourself." I said. She blushed and punched my arm as a sat beside her.

"Shut up, furball." She said. I started to scratch her behind the ear, earning a happy sigh from her.

"Hey Sonic, is your world like this place?"

"Yes. It is."

"It's so bright and colorful..." She looked at me, determination in her eyes.

"I promise I'll destroy that stupid bot and make everything right."

"What do you mean 'I'?"

"Huh? What are you trying to s-

"Don't you mean 'we'?" She punched me again, making my arm sore.

"You know what I mean." she said. We both stayed there as the sun went down. I decided to lay down next to her, and as we watched the moon rise, we fell asleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

As everyone slept in a sleeping bag and as the robots were on standby, a small figure rose and slowly walked away, running outside. The figure started to fly up and away, into the moonlight.

* * *

Two references to find. Find them!

This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I accidentally mashed them together, so yeah...

Fav and Follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_

(To some of you: The Imaginary Kitty is needed, for it is my outro. Deal with it.)


	3. Cream's Disappearance

H-H-How's it going bro's? My name... is PEWDIEPIE!

Yeah right.

My name...

Is SonicMX!

And welcome to another awesome chapter of Chaos and order.

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

One of Pinkie Pie's good morning yells was also a line from Half Life. "Rise and Shine, Mr. Freeman. Rise. And. Shine."

The castle-thing that Sonic saw was a foggy reference to Sheogorath's Castle in The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion's DLC for the realm of Sheogorath.

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Three: Cream's Disappearance

* * *

First thing I felt when I got up was some thing holding me down. I opened my eyes and saw a cyan hoof holding me. Hehe, I guess Dashie pulled me into a hug while we were asleep. Oh boy, if Amy saw this, she would go berserk.

Though, it would still be nice to see her again. Same goes for Knuckles, Tails, and everyone else. Hmm... Better wake up my mare.

"Hey Dash." I said calmly, but loud enough to get a stir. "Hey Dash, it's time to get up,"

"Just five more minutes..." She mumbled.

"Come on, it's time to-"

"GET UP EVERYPONY!" Pinkie's voice boomed. Rainbow Dash jumped up and fell back down into the water. I laughed, much to Dash's un-amusement. "TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

"PINKIE PIIIIEEE!" Rainbow Dash yelled as I saw a rainbow blur shoot at Pinkie and now a battle had commenced.

"**This is** **ridicules...**" I heard Metal say.

* * *

Once everyone and pony had calmed down, we saw that Metal and Toby had brought some tables in and food. A lot of good waffles and syrup and al that stuff. I was already chowing down while everyone else did their respective thing.

"Why these waffles are delightful. Whoever made this must be a great chef." Rarity said, eating her food in an unladylike manner.

"These are waffles, Rarity." Twilight said. "There not that hard to make. *Bite* HOLY WOW! This is amazing!" I saw Metal scratch the back of his head, even heard the metal on metal rubbing sound. Who knew he was a cook. I'm glad everyone and pony's enjoying their meal. Just looking at each of there smiling fa-... Wait...

"**A word, Sonic?**" Metal asked. I got up and made my way to him.

"Hey, Metal. What's up? And where's Cream?" I asked.

"**That's what I wanted to talk to you about.**" He said. I frowned, feeling like something bad was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"**Last night, Cream got up and left towards a location which even I'm scared to go towards. I even avoided it when I didn't have free will. Yes, it was destroyed as soon as it was made, but recent event's has caused... it to reappear.**" Metal told me.

"What to reappear?" I asked, feeling a pinch of fear in my heart.

"**I'd rather not say, but you'll see. Anyway, Cream has made her way towards that location. Silver Sonic has been using it as an energy extractor to drain Chao's of their life energy.**"

"Cheese..." I quickly realized. "Why would Cream go on her own?!"

"**I don't know. I was shut down for the night, so I don't know if she took anything, said anything, nothing. All I know is that when I woke up, my radar showed her heading towards said place.**"

"Well we gotta save her!" I said.

"Save who?" I heard Dash say, coming over too us.

"Cream went on some dangerous rescue mission alone. She left last night, so who knows what kind of danger she's in now! I'm going to save her." I started running towards the door, but was stopped by Metal and Dash.

"**Hold it Sonic. Silver Sonic still thinks your dead and from my reading's, a bunch of Troopers have accumulated on the route to that place. We don't want an army on our tail.**" Metal said.

"Yeah, and even if you did go, it would be way to dangerous to go alone." Rainbow said. "... I'm going with you."

"W-What?"

"**If you are going, I might as well go, too. You need me to direct you towards the place.**" Metal told me. I looked down and smirked.

"Well, time to show Silver Sonic that I'm alive and kicking, am I right?" I said. Both nodded.

"**Omega will keep everyone here safe. Let's go.**"

* * *

I ran across the rocky ground below me, feeling the wind pass by. Rainbow was beside me, flying at great speeds. I noticed the bracelet on her hoof was glowing a faint blue. Power at work, right?

"Hey Dashie." I said, getting her attention. "You know this is going to be dangerous, right?" She nodded. "So... you're not scared?"

"Well..." She shook her head and smiled at me. "I can handle it. I needed some action anyway." I gave her a thumbs up and turned to Metal.

"Are we close?" I asked.

"**At our current speed and the location of the city, I say it might take five to ten minutes to get there.**" He said, hovering off the ground, using the jet engine thing on his back to go faster. "**Troopers ahead. Prepare for battle.**" I looked forward and saw a larger number of Metal Sonic Troopers flying towards us.

"Alright!" I said, pulling my fist back. "Bring it on!"

"**Hostile target's approaching. Exterminate them!**" A trooper said, as they began to fire bullets at us. I jumped up and punched him hard in the face. He fell back and hit the ground hard, blowing up. Dash flew up past me and started flying into a few bots, blowing them up. Metal flew up and began to spin, hitting the rest of them with his homing attack. We all fell back to the ground, seeing only one more bot still standing.

"Really? That's all you got? I expected a challenge!" I said, feeling a bit too full of myself. Suddenly, a huge wave of them came up from behind the trooper. They all readied their arm guns and fired.

"Let's get them!" I shouted as we all charged forward. I jumped up and span up into a ball. I shot forward and smashed the closet bot, then proceeded to hit them one by one. I uncurled and landed on one of them. I kicked his head in, grabbed him, and threw his body at a small group of them, to which they all blew up easily. I then fell on top of another bot. I smashed his head off and held on tight as his thrusters sent me to the next group. I saw Metal fighting a few off, so I decided to help. I jumped off the bot and sent my foot through one of the troopers head, sending it flipping down to earth. I grabbed the hand of the trooper next to it and swung my self into the crowd. I kept jumping from trooper to trooper till' I got to Metal.

"Hey pal. Need a hand?" I asked, jumping onto Metals back, making sure not to touch the jet fire that kept him up.

"A**ssistance would be nice. Do you still have the Mystic Light power?**" He asked.

"Mystic Light?..." Oh, I remember! "I don't know. I haven't used that since my first battle on the ARK!"

"**Can you try?**" I shrugged and started a spin dash on Metal back. Luckily, I didn't break him. I stopped when a blue aura covered my body.

"Huh, I still got it?!" I said, smiling. "Alright!"

"**Good, now hold on to me and let that power go!**" I did as told, grabbing Metal's arm and using my Light Speed Attack on then. Metal span around with me, causing my attack to slice through each trooper with one hit. Once there were no more, my attack stopped as I let go of Metal and dropped down. Rainbow Dash swooped down and grabbed my hand and flew me up higher. I grabbed her other hoof and looked up at her. I nodded, giving her the signal to do it. I looked at the remaining group of bots and saw Metal already fighting them.

"Metal! Get them into a group!" I shouted at him. He tossed the robot body he just destroyed and nodded. He flew forward and began flying around a huge group in circles. They began to back off until they were stuck in Metals circle. Me and Dash flew up high and then took a nose dive down. I saw the white barrier appear, this time much easier. We dove into the group and as we plummeted through the center, Dash's rainboom exploded, along with my sonic boost, and shattered all the bots within that circle. We slowed down and I let go of her, hitting the ground. Metal flew beside me as Dash glided down, stopping above us. We saw one more bot, obviously damaged, trying to get away.

"Yeah, you better run!" I shouted to him. "And tell ya boss that Sonic the Hedgehog is back!" It wasn't the smartest idea to tell him that, let alone let him go, but I just felt so good that I wanted to let Silver Sonic know what he's dealing with.

"**That was an oddly quick battle.**" Metal said.

"Well, maybe Silver Sonic isn't as strong as we thought. Either way, that was an epic fight. Well, epic when your fighting weak enemies." I said, smirking as we neared a city. Strange, it looks familiar. I could feel my heart dropping as I neared it.

"**Sonic, Silver Sonic was able to destroy your old home world and your current home world with ease. He's more powerful than you think.**" Metal said. "**Anyway, we're here.**" We stopped at a gate to an old city. It was now storming as we stood there.

"Metal... What is this place?" I asked, feeling shivers run down my spine.

"**L-Look at the sign on the gate.**" He said, stuttering. Huh, a robot that stutters. I decided to read it and...

"Oh no..." I backed away a bit, feeling my blood run cold. "No no no no no no no..." This place was too dangerous. To evil. As soon as Eggman built it, he had it condemned it...

"Sonic, are you alright?" Rainbow asked. If only she knew the story about this place. "This city can't be that scary." She looked up and read the sign.

"But the name of it is pretty creepy. I mean, seriously.

Who would name their city 'Genocide City'?"

* * *

Oh ya, I brought that city into this.

Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't have much time to work on this and I timed myself to post something at least once a week.

Anyway, what's going on in Genocide City that Cream must go in alone. Why is Sonic and Metal so scared of it? Find out next chapter!

* * *

For you noobs, Genocide City Zone is a scrapped level from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. I'm doing the Sonic 2 long version hack of it, which shows a grim, dark city.

* * *

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	4. Genocide City

Hello once again everyone, this is Cry here.

Yeah right.

My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to another chapter of Chaos and Order. Before we start this off, a few things.

I maybe (Don't you say a word. You know who I'm talking to) starting another story soon. So? Deal with it.

And we've got most of the people who's read the first story here! Awesome. But I still believe there are a few who still don't know about the sequel. Oh well.

I rated this T so I can have the most freedom when making a chapter for this story. I don't go to M rating for I am certain I'm not gonna go that far.

Is the Stanley Parable free or do I have to buy it? Where do I even find it?

I've found some interest in some ponies, namely Luna, Octavia, Vinyl, Derpy, and Button. Luna for her 'Children of the Night' song, Octavia and Vinyl for Octavia's 'I am Octavia' video, and Derpy for her just being plain adorable. Button is a gamer, and pretty funny at that, and I like his music video 'Don't Mine at Night' which I wish would get finished. I hope to make a story for them. I might be very soon.

* * *

... I... I just...

Sometimes, I don't know...

I just... I kinda just lost a bit of my happiness. I think it effected the chapter.

Please... just don't ask and put up with the darkness that might be in this chapter until I can bring my thoughts together.

I just wonder if it was my fault...

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

There were no reference(s).

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Four: Genocide City

* * *

I walked through the creepy town, feeling the history of the city hit me like a cold blast of air. I still think it was a bad idea to split up. I hope Dash will be O.K... Of course she'll be! She's Rainbow Dash! She is as awesome as me. And let me tell you, I am awesome. I just wish Metal's radar worked, so we could all stay together, instead of splitting up to find the Chao facility entrance. But still, I don't like being here. This place is not a place to be. You want to know why? Well, the story behind this city is short and ugly.

When Eggman first built this place, he already noticed something wrong with it. But being the big talking egg that he is, he dismissed it as a small doubt. When it was finished, a bunch of small animals came in and became a regular thing with the town. Eggman liked this, having an animal supply out of nowhere. But one night, everything went to heck and back. Screams, ripping sounds, anything you would hear in a horror movie. The next morning, Eggman checked on the city to find blood and animal corpses covering the place. Even his robots had been torn apart. He condemned it, destroyed it, and made sure that every piece of it was hidden, buried, and any other way of ridding the city. Now it's back and I can feel the evil seeping out of the walls. I guess that's why most people called this place 'haunted'. I believe them, I can feel something in this city.

I jumped onto the wall and ran up onto the roof. I better stay on high ground to see where I'm going.

"Where is the entrance!" I growled in frustration. Man, this is worse than looking for the a needle in a hay stack. Suddenly, I heard an alarm. I ran towards it, hoping I could find a sign of an entrance. Instead, I saw Metal flying towards me.

"Hey Metal, what's wro-" That wasn't Metal. His eyes weren't the red, normal sized eyes he had. They were small, red glowing eyes that made me feel uneasy.

"Metal?"

"**FiNaLy!**" He yelled, grabbing me by the neck, stopping us both from moving.

"Metal Sonic! What are you doi-" I felt something shoot into me. I began to scream in agony as I saw a black mist slowly being absorbed into my body. I began kicking, hitting Metal hard. He staggered back and I fell through a manhole between the two building I was running across.

* * *

Uhh... My head. What's that noise?

"**MAX CALM DOWN! MAX CALM DOWN! MAX CALM DOWN!**" I heard the siren from the computers yell. I shook my head and got up, looking around. All the computers were flashing, showing the words 'MAX CALM DOWN!' on them. I turned a bit and saw something shocking. Inside a tube in the center of the room, was a nearly completely roboticized fox with black fur and purple electricity flowing around him. There was a white glowing, irregular shaped scar across is organic eye, his eye was dark purple. No iris, no pupil, just a completely dark purple ball looking at me. His teeth were jagged and his organic arm had long, sharp claws. The robotic parts of him had some saws circling around him, like a saw glove of some kind. He kept screaming his head off as the sirens kepted barking out the same phrase.

"What the heck is going on?!" I yelled, not expecting any answer. The fox, which I presume is Max, just started attacking the tube, doing his best to break out. Suddenly, he jumped up and began to spin around. The electricity that was around him went crazy. zapping away at the unbreakable glass. After a bit, he was almost out of energy. I wish I could help him, but I don't know what to do. Suddenly, he looked at me, and he looked... sad? Then he started to transform. His dark fur turned green, his eyes turned to normal, with a regular purple eye and a robotic purple eye on a black screen. His hand returned to normal, and so did his glove, looking as if it was never torn by the claws. His scar turned black, and finally, the saws had disappeared. Now I could get a good look at him. Wait... No way...

"Aren't you the fox that saved Rainbow Dash from Discord?" I asked. The tube around him rose, freeing him. The sirens stopped and the flashing lights stopped as he slowly and weakly walked out. He took one look at me, then proceeded to push me out the way and run out the door behind me.

"H-Hey, get back here!" I yelled, rushing out the door and down the lab-like hall. I jumped over the running mecha-fox and stood in his path.

"Dude, what's your deal?!" I asked. This guy has been up to something. He was in Ponyville, he had some of the Chaos Emeralds, he even saved Rainbow Dash! He also knew something that Discord knew. Something about the truth. I need to know.

"Who are you?" I asked. He stayed silent, then he took a good whack at me, hitting me in the face. He ran over me and made his way into the facility. Before I could get up, he had already vanished from view. Well, there went that. Who is that fox?

* * *

"Jeez" I said, shivering. "Who left the freezer open? It's c-c-cold in here." I walked through the lab halls, looking for any sign of Cream. That rabbit is more trouble than she's worth. Where am I anyway? There were capsules all around me, each giving me a chill as I passed by them. I decided to check one of them, walking up to one on the right. The glass was foggy, so I whipped it a bit. What I saw shocked me.

There was a chao in there. All of the capsules must have chao in them! I started punching the glass cover, trying to free the poor guy, but to no effect. I gave up and decided to find a control panel or something to open them up. I came down a fork in the hallways and I took a left. I walked down the hall, waiting for something to get me. It may sound crazy, but I feel like I'm being watched. And I swear I can hear singing.

Wait.

Singing?

I put my hand to my ear and listened to the faint song being sung. It sounded like a sick, little girl.

"_Dead men, dead men, swinging in a tree,_

_How many dead men do you see?_

_Crimes were committed, crimes were done,_

_And each were tried, survivors were none._

_With promises of great return,_

_Taking gold he did not earn._

_Bundled it up out of sight,_

_Quietly slipped off into night._"

O.K., that was just way to much. I don't want to hear the rest. But that singing was getting close. I started running, trying to get away from the singing. I do NOT want something from a horror movie happening right no-

My own thoughts were cut off by the sound of an alarm. Then by a scream. It was coming from the end of the hall. I shot forward and found Cream and Cheese.

"Guys! I've been so wo-" I looked ahead of them. I bunch of powerful looking Metal Sonic Troopers were down the hall, guns pointing straight at them. Then they opened fire.

"CREAM!"

* * *

Wow, this chapter was dark, it was also done poorly. I need to work a little better next time. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Fav and follow if you enjoyed, and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GE-**_

SonicMX: Wait... Where's the Imaginary kitty?

Pizza33: HE BROKE OUT!

SonicMX: What?! What do you mean?

BRM: HE BROKE OUT, STUPID! WE CAN'T BE ANY CLEARER THAN THAT!

Pizza33: OH NO, THERE HE IS!

BRM: NO, HE HAS MY IMAGINARY KNIFE!

SonicMX: NOOOO!

Pizza33:NOOOO!

BRM: NOOOO!


	5. Chao Rescue

Imaginary Kitty: I-I-I'm in charge now. And were going to do t-things differently.

SonicMX: What do you mean differently?! All you did was stick me in your cage!

Imaginary Kitty: Do you t-think I wanted to be in that c-c-cage?!

SonicMX: I PUT A FLAT-SCREEN AND A 360 IN THERE!

Imaginary Kitty: THE ONLY GAME IN THERE WAS SHREK THE THIRD!

SonicMX: AND SAINTS ROW 2!

Imaginary Kitty: No m-matter. I'm in control now.

SonicMX: Another question. Why did you free my team, but not me? And quit stuttering, you nervous wreck!

Imaginary Kitty: Because BRM quit and 33 doesn't really w-work on here.

SonicMX: Fine. Now, how are you gonna write the next chapter then?

Imaginary Kitty: ... Here, take the laptop and do it.

SonicMX: So... nothing has changed?

Imaginary Kitty:... Just shut up and type.

* * *

What is this? Chapter five already? You know what that means? Reviewer acknowledgement time!

werewolf lover99

First reviewer! How's it feel to be number one?

captainawsum9999

So you want to be the contest winner? You better step up your game, then. Remember last time? you got yourself ready to do it, five minutes later, 20 reviews came in from an author from nowhere. I'm still laughing at that.

Glimpse hedgehog

Chaos and Chaos couldn't have been the best story ever. But thanks.

kay the hedgehog

I'm working on your story, bro. Ch.1 will bro done soon and I can get a groove into it. Until then, thanks for reading!

Chocos Forever

Hey there, new friend! Thanks for reading!

Aura the hedgehog

I know I'm awesome! Thanks for reading.

PhoenixFerno

Huh, I don't remember seeing your name in the reviews. Well, not Chaos and Chaos' anyway. Thanks for reading!

Shadowisepicz

Ellos' man. Yep, you've shown up!

cinostheheadgehog

Your gonna have to win the contest to have your OC in here. And besides, your asking for two things. You can only have one.

ImmaRainbowDash

You did not just say cool Button style at me. XD

Glimpse the Hedgehog

(Guessing your that guest up there) It was my... negative feelings that made Genocide City go creepy. And I'm the only one here now. Yes, my team was over here the day the Imaginary Kitty broke out, but of course, 'they' get to leave without any problem. I, on the other hand, am now stuck in this cage.

* * *

Now that that's done, let's get started. But one more thing.

I kinda resolved my problem, so chapter's will be normal. Thankfully it effected only one chapter. I just had to... Give up, in a way.

Either way, here's chapter five.

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

I don't know if this counts, but Max's dark/demon form is based on Jak's dark form from Jak 2. Max also has a light/angel form, based of Jak's light form from Jak 3. So I guess that's a reference.

The song/poem that was sung to Sonic was actually two parts from a riddle from the game Silent Hill 2.

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Five: Chao Rescue

* * *

Cream's P.O.V.

* * *

I quickly ran past the robot guards and made my way into the front entrance. If Cheese was gonna be anywhere in this place, but I won't give up. Cheese is my best friend! I quickly ran in and made my way through the corridor, turning left and right, trying to find where the chao's are. This place looks really high tech! Like Tails' lab! I wonder what they do here...

"Cheese!" I called out, walking down the hall and taking a left. I noticed a bunch of Pods in this weird room I entered. I walked up to one and looked at the label on it.

"Unaffected Mobiun No. Twelve." I read. I looked up to the glass and saw a chameleon. A familiar chameleon.

"Espio?" I said, shocked. I looked at the other capsules and saw Mr. Big and Charmy in pods, too. Finally, I saw a pod labeled 'strange, crazed core'. Curious, I pushed the button beside it. A saw a little robot head come into view in the capsule, chattering about space. Finally, he was launched out, screaming SSSSPPPAAAAACCCCEEEE!

That was really weird.

Anyway, I checked the last capsule. which held a hedgehog. He had Shadows fur tuff in addition to having a tan belly. Huh, that's a first I've seen both on a hedgehog. He also had black strips on his quills. Other than those things, he looks just like Mr. Sonic. I thought nothing of it, until his capsule opened up. I jumped back as he fell out of the pod and onto the floor.

"Uhh... my head..." He groaned. He looked up at me and then he got up.

"H-Hey... aren't you Cream?" He asked. I felt uncomfortable. How does this hedgehog know me?

"Y-Yes. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ty." He said.

"How do you know me?"

"Your mom told me. She told everyone in The Order to find you."

"M-My mom?! Is she in here, too?"

"No, she's still free and walking about."

"Really?... How long were you in there?"

"About a week." I was surprised. So my momma is still free and she may still be looking for me. I can finally go and be with momma. But... Sonic.

"Do you want me to take you home? I'm sure your mom would love to see you again. What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked.

"I wish I could, but I'm in a group with Sonic."

"Sonic? He's back? About time."

"For the reason I'm here, well... I'm trying to find my pet chao, Cheese."

"Huh. Well, I hope you find him. I, for one, gotta go tell your mom that your well. I'm sure you can handle yourself." He said, running off. I'm glad my mom's O.K., but I can't ditch Sonic. I'm sure once I get back to Sonic, I can ask him to bring take me to momma. But...

"W-Wait! Where is my mom!" I shouted, hoping he was still in ear-shot. Sadly, he wasn't.

* * *

Ah! What is that terrible alarm?! It's tearing my eardrums apart! I shoved my hands on top of my ears, closing them from the sound, and slowly walked to the flashing entrance. I walked in front of the door and looked in. I was surprised to see Sonic there, looking at a... r-rather scary fox in a tube. He just kept slashing at the glass, trying to break free. I began to shake in fear as I watched the thing spin around and shock the tube. After that, he fall down onto his feet, tired. He looked at Sonic, huffing. Then... He looked at me. Wait... He looks... Sad... W-what?

After that, he began to change, becoming a green fox with a nearly complete mechanical body. For some reason, I bolted down the hall, hoping Sonic didn't notice me. I don't know why, maybe it's because I started this search first and didn't want help. It was stupid of me, but I wanted to save Cheese myself. He's my chao, my responsibility. But I had this feeling... That I had to get away from him. So I ran down the hallway, until I was sure I had lost him. I stopped and began walking, breathing hard. The cold air stung my throat, but I didn't care. But why was it so cold in this area? Why did I want to run away from Sonic? Why do I feel like that fox knows me?

I decided to push the thoughts out my head and continue my search. Now it was getting very cold. I feel... r-really c-c-cold... I kept walking, hugging myself for warmth. I took a left down a hall and found more capsules. Many, many small capsules. These must be the chao capsules. But which one is Cheese's?

Suddenly, I felt the temperature drop heavily, feeling as if the air was ice itself. Down the hall, I saw a light grey rabbit in a white dress round the corner. She looked at me and waved. She then pointed towards the hall where she came from. She ran back down there, so I ran after her. Who is she? I rounded the corner to see her pointing at one of the capsules. I ran over to her, wondering what she was pointing at. Of course, it took me awhile to see. I was out of breath again, not fully recovered from my first run and I bent over, hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I looked down and noticed that this girl wasn't wearing any shoes. Odd. It was cold in here, and she's wearing no shoes. She could get sick! Of course, I didn't care at the time, because as soon as I got back up and looked at what she was looking at, I gasped and forgot her.

"Cheese!" I cried and hugged the small capsule containing my friend.

"Thank you! How can I repay you?!" I asked the girl, still looking at Cheese.

"Um... Hello?" I turned to see the girl had vanished. Where did she go? I decided to find out later, as I looked around for a way to free my chao. I noticed a button on the other side of the wall, and I pressed it. I heard a lot of air pressure sounds, like when you open a bottle of soda, and all the pods opened up. I smiled wide as all the chao flew out of their capsules and began flying away.

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled, flying into my arms. I hugged him, happy to see my best friend again. I think I even cried. Of course, that didn't last long. An alarm went off, scaring both of us. Then, a bunch of scary looking Metal Sonic Troopers turn the corner at the end of this hall and ran towards us. I screamed, watching as they stopped in front of me.

"Guys!" I heard Sonic say. "I've been so wo-" he stopped. The robots aimed their arm guns at me and got ready.

"CREAM!" Sonic yelled as they opened fire.

* * *

SonicMX: Again, not. My. Best. But it's a bit better at the end. Also, guess what?

Imaginary Kitty: I WANT OUT! LEMME OUT!

SonicMX: The Imaginary Kitty his back in it's cage. I tricked him with a coupon and a soup spoon.

Imaginary Kitty: IT WAS A LADEL!

SonicMX: Whatever.

Thank you for reading, so on and so on. Ty the hedgehog is owned by the author, Ty the Hedgehog. (Note: He started Chaos and Chaos, so he gets a free be. Don't worry, he is not a major character and won't bother you OC haters. I know your there... I SEE YOU EATING SOME CHEEZE-ITS!

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT! I MEAN IT, HE WILL GET IT!**_


	6. Rage

Been grounded till Thanksgiving... Bah.

Well. I got the weekend to be free at least! O.K., let's see... It's 6:45 right now, so let's see if I can get it done by 9:15.

* * *

I saw the MLP season 4 episodes... Well, I was surprised to say the least.

* * *

5 More reviews until the contest is won. I wonder who will win.

Remember, only actual authors can win, winners from last story cannot win again.

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

In the Unaffected Mobiun Containment room, Cream launched a crazed core into space. This is the Space Core from Portal 2. He loves space. Loooovvveesss space.

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Six: Rage

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

* * *

I ran up to Cream and Cheese, grabbed them, and high-tailed it just before the bullets reached us. I turned the corner and bolted down the hall, hearing the Troopers jets turn on.

"Cream, do you know how to get out of here?!" I asked Cream as I ran through the facility. The alarm was still booming and the lights were flashing, making it difficult for me to maneuver through the halls.

"N-No! I was so focused on finding Cheese that I didn't take a good look at where I was going!" She said. I growled and decided to take a look at what was behind us. The Troopers were doing a pretty good job at keeping up with me. Pfff, copies. I'm getting tired of them. I used my boost to shoot ahead, turning through corners and busting through metallic doors. I laughed and looked back. They were still keeping up.

Wait.

What?

I shook my head and looked back at them. How can they keep up with my sonic boost? I tried to go faster, tried to lose them, but they just increased their own speed. How can they go so fast?! That's when I noticed it.

They had strange bracelet's on their arms. Bracelet's that look just like the one Rainbow Dash is wearing.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" I shouted over all the noise. There is no way I'm gonna be caught just because they have a speed boost. I am NOT gonna be too slow this time!

"**It's time to terminate this hedgehog.**" One of them said. All of them got their arm guns out and began firing at us. I bolted left in a fork, avoiding the shots. I then took a right. Left. Right. Right. Finally, I took a left and found that I was back in the room that I had woken up in. I must have lost them for now. I looked up and saw a hole. The hole I fell though.

"It's to high up!" I said angrily. "And I don't think you can carry me that far, Cream."

"Sonic?"

"Oh man, we're doomed. We are so doomed.

"Sonic."

"They'll be here any minute! What are we going to do?!"

"SONIC!" Cream yelled at me. I stopped and looked at the rabbit and chao in my arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you have the Chaos Emeralds?"

...

...

...

How did I forget that?

I have the freaking emeralds! I focused my thoughts, making the emeralds appear. I then began to float as the emeralds spun around me. They then shot into me and I turned into my super form.

"Alright!" I said, feeling pretty good. I flew up, going through the manhole, flying back outside.

"Mr. Sonic! You did it!" Cream cried happily.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped. I smiled at them, feeling good that I had saved them both. But of course, all good things must be ruined by something. I felt something smash into the back of my head, sending all of us flying into the city. I held on to Cream as we hit the ground, making sure she didn't get hurt. I let them go, and we all stood and looked at the massive horde of Troopers in the sky. They all aimed their arm guns at me.

_Now it's time, Sonic._*1

W-What?

I suddenly felt mad. Really. Really. Mad.

I flew up and faced the troopers. I glared at them, feeling the anger in me build up.

"_You wanna mess with me?_" I asked, a dark tone escaping my mouth. "_Well here I am._" They all charged at me, shooting me. I felt nothing hit me, though. Once they finished firing, I flew forward, slowly, stopping in front of the first bot.

"_My turn._" I shot through them, stopping in the center of the horde. I felt the rage boil, ready to be released.

"_Chaos..._" I charged up. "_BLAST!_" The whole group was engulfed in a red dome of energy, destroying every single one of these pathetic robots.

What? Why did I think that?

I felt all the rage leave me and most of my energy, too. I fell down and hit the ground. Cream rushed up to me and picked me up.

"Mr. Sonic, are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said, breathing heavily. "That w-was something."

"I'll say. You had this red aura around you and you blew up all the robots!"

"What? B-But that's chaos blast. I thought only people with negative energy could do it. Like S-Shadow." I got up, finally catching my breath, when I heard a shout.

"Sonic!" I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash soar down and land next to us. "I finally found you. I've searched everywhere in this city for the lab, but the only entranced was surrounded by way to many guards. I went looking for you or Metal for help, but couldn't find neither of you." Metal Sonic... I suddenly shot up, my red eyes widen with fury.

"METAL!" I shouted. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I roared. Dash and Cream jumped back. Still super, I began to float up and pointed towards home.

"Sonic, calm down." Cream said nervously as her, Cheese, and Dash floated up beside me. I began flying home, feeling some rage still in me.

* * *

I grabbed Metal by the neck, reeling back a punch. Everyone looked at me in shock, wondering what in the world I was doing. I was already out of my super form, but I felt like I still had the power.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" I shouted at him.

"**I did not. In fact, I wasn't even in control once we were in the city!**" He said. I didn't listen to him, I just wanted to punch him. But before I could, I felt a pair of hooves push me off of him. Fluttershy then stood in front of Metal.

"Sonic, stop!" Fluttershy said sternly. "Metal Sonic came back here, broken up and hurt. In fact, he's been here for a while. Why would he want to hurt you, just to come back so you could come and destroy him?!"

"Because I stopped him, that's why!" I yelled.

"Darling, Metal has been helping us since he got here. He wouldn't turn on us after what he's done, would he?" Rarity said.

"He's a robot. He can be programed to do anything! Even lie and pretend to be friends." I told her.

"Come on, Sonic! Maybe you just imagined the whole silly thing!" Pinkie said, bouncing around. I groaned and stomped off, frustrated at everypony, Metal, everything! Why am I feeling so mad?! I sat down at the edge of the little lake, sighing in frustration. I heard something sit next to me and turned to see Applejack next to me.

"Is your head on right, sugar cube?" She asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. All I know is that Metal tried to attack me, and everypony is taking his side." told her.

"Well, Ah learned not to trust all high-tech whoziwhatsits, but I do know Metal is like a living being now. Just keep an eye on the little thing for now. But don't just beat em' up as soon as ya see him. Ya hear me?"

"I hear you." I said, getting up and looking over at Metal, who was talking with Fluttershy. Something isn't right...

* * *

"NO! I WANT THE MUFFIN!" Pinkie shouted, crashing into the table and snatching it from Rainbow Dash.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Dash shouted, flying after the bouncing pink mare. I watched them with a smirk, Cream and Twilight doing the same.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Twilight.

"Yes. Ever since this crazy adventure started, I haven't seen it for a while. I actually like watching them go at it this time." She said.

"MY MUFFIN!" Pinkie cried, jumping onto the tree and then hopping onto Dash and kicking off, sending Rainbow into the water. She popped back up, humored annoyance in her eyes as she flew up and shook the water off her. I took a look at the others, seeing them talking, playing, or simply enjoying themselves.

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying a day like it was normal." I said. "Maybe we can make it where everyone is enjoying a normal day." Twilight nodded. Suddenly, we heard a bunch of flapping noises coming from the cave entrance. And to make this day a little brighter, a bunch of chao flew into the garden, surprising everyone.

"Mr. Sonic! Look! It's the chao that I set free!" She cheered, watching as the chao made their selves comfortable.

"Wow. Their so pretty." Fluttershy said, watching as one flew beside her and give her a hug.

"Wow." I said, watching everypony looked at the chao in aww. "Guess they followed us." I began petting one that flew next to me.

Everything is gonna be awesome from here on, right?

Wrong.

* * *

*1: Who or what is that? If you've read Metal Sonic's Logs, maybe you might know.

* * *

I won't be able to enjoy Fanfiction like normal until Friday... AAHH! I love reading! Now I'm withdrawn from it.

Oh Well. I'll just get a real book. Maybe Escape From Furnace: Solitary.

Fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	7. Lost Labyrinth Part 1

Hy everyone!... Ran out of Youtuber's so... My name... Is SonicMX! I would like you all too know that I finally got Kay's Story up. Kay has been waiting, and I finally got it. Also, due to the crazy amount of stories I have unfinished, I will start going in and finishing what I started. So after this, Heart of the Colt, Awake and Alive, and any one-shots I make will have my full attention. Until then, here's a chapter to Chaos and Order.

* * *

werewolf lover99, have you read my notes in Chaos and Chaos? The contest! 50 reviewer... I've already told you all like 3 times, I'm not repeating myself.

* * *

The contest winner... is captainawsum9999. He chose what he's been wanting to choose since this little contest started, way back in Chaos and Chaos.

We will be welcoming Unknown into the story, along with a few ponies I wanted in the story, but forgot them while making the ending to Chaos and Chaos. Not spoiling who they are, but their coming!

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

... I... Don't believe their was a reference in the last chapter...

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Seven: Lost Labyrinth Part 1

* * *

I yawned as I sat up and stretched my arms. It's been a few days since me, Metal, and Dash had went to Genocide city, so everything has returned to normal. Well... as normal as it's gonna get right now. I rose up from my resting place, which was on top of the cliff, and hopped down to see everybody and pony doing something. Well, better start doing what I usually do.

"I win." Twilight said. I roared in anger and hit the ground in frustration.

"How do you do that?!" I asked, still having a tantrum.

"Luck?"

"LUCK HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I screamed, turning away with my arms crossed.

"Sonic, it's just Tic-Tac-Toe. It's just a game based mostly out of luck."

"LUCK DOESN'T MAKE YOU WIN 20 TIMES IN A ROW!"

"Sometimes." She said, using her magic to ball the paper up and place it in a small bin Metal salvaged. "Anyway, I'm getting bored of Tic-Tac-Toe anyway. I'll go read a book or something. You should find something to do." She said, going over to Metal's salvage pile. Yep, everyday, Metal would go out and look for useful equipment or recourses. I guess it's O.K., but I still feel a pinch of anger towards him. I know he tried to kill me! I swear, something's wrong with that bot.

"Hello there, Sonic." I heard Rarity say, turning to see her behind me.

"Oh, hey Rarity. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh... Nothing much." She said, smiling. "How has your morning been?"

"Fine. A bit angry at Twilight for beating me at a game... a lot. But other than that, it's been a pretty cool morning"

"Come on Cheese, let's find your bow-tie." I heard Cream say as she passed me and Rarity.

"Oh. I hope they find their bow-tie." Rarity said. "Anyway, it's nice to hear your having a good time." She looked down, showing a hint of sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Rarity looked at me with a sad expression.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit homesick. I also miss my sister, Sweetie Belle."

"I'm sure she misses you too." I said. I feel bad for her. I'm sure they left a lot of family members at home.

"I wish we can go home soon." She said.

"Hehe, then we better kick Silver Sonic's butt now!" I said, smirking. "I'll be so quick on beating him, your home will think you had a sleepover in this world!" I said. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Sonic." She said, letting go and leaving. I'm glad I could cheer her up... But if I want her to get home before she starts feeling homesick again, I better be faster than I have been. Who knew that what she was missing was coming at us at full blast.

Suddenly, the ground below us started to shake. I thought it was another earthquake, but then something opened up above us. When I looked up, five or so figures were descending towards us at unbelievable speeds.

"Who is that?" I asked out loud. Nopony answered. To make matters worse, the ground beneath us began opening up. I looked up to see a small shape shoot right for me. I braced myself as it neared. I took one more glance and time seemed to stop as I saw the figure before me. Before being sent into the ground, I said the name of the falling figure.

"Scootaloo?"

* * *

The ride down was a rough one. I could barely see anything as I hit the walls, being flung around like a ragdoll. Finally, I hit solid ground. I groaned in pain as I lay on the smooth floor. Smooth...

My eyes opened, and I struggled to turn. I rolled to my side and I looked at the floor. My eyes adjusted and I saw what was indeed a flat surface. What I also saw, was an orange filly laying on the ground beside me.

"S-Scootaloo?" I mumbled, slowly getting up and walking over to her. She began to twitch as she rose herself. She shook her head, then took a look at me. She then rushed at me and gave me a big hug.

"Sonic!" She cried. "We found you!" She let go and looked at me. "Where were you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Discord attacked Ponyville, we were forced into the school house. Then we heard you saved the day. The next day, Applebloom, Spike, and Sweetie Belle rush over and tell me you were going home! We tried to get to Fluttershy's in time, but everyone was gone! We thought you and Cream left, but when we learned that Rainbow Dash and the others were missing, we thought something was wrong! I remembered you telling us your world was in trouble, so we tried to find a way to come help. So... Were here!" She told me. I smiled and patted her head.

"That's pretty cool, but it's to dangerous to be here!" I told her. "Well, no changing that now. How did you get here?"

"A very neat pony helped us get here. His name is Unknown."

"Unknown? So he has no name?"

"No, it's Unknown! That's his name!"

"His name's Unknown. Weird name." I said.

"Yeah, I know right? But he's still pretty cool! Hey... Where are we?" She asked, looking around. I didn't actually look at my surroundings, so I took a look around. It looks like... No way.

"I remember this place! I was here on my first adventure!" I said.

"Really?! Awesome! What is this place?"

"The Lost Labyrinth." I said. I remember it well... I also remember the water in this zone. Stupid water.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked. "Where's all the other ponies?"

"They must be in here with us." I told her. "They might be lost like us."

"O.K... So... How are we gonna get out of here?" Scootaloo asked. Hmm... Well, Since this is a labrynth, I say we get to the end of the maze. It's the only choice. I ushered her to follow me and we started our journey into the depths of the labyrinth.

* * *

How is there light in here? No tourches, no lightbulbs, no nothing! Yeah, there's a big crack in the ceiling, but it's to deep for light to shine like this. Well, if I didn't figure it out first time I was here, I'm certainly not gonna figure it out now. We walked down the halls, dropping down steps and turning through halls. I still can't believe that we were standing on top of this zone. Or was that earthquake the zone moving itself here? Man, if Tails was here, he'd know what's going on.

_He is here, Sonic._

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around.

"Who said what?" Scootaloo asked me.

_He in this labyrinth, Sonic. He's just WAITING for you to find him..._

"Uh... N-Nothing. It's just to quiet in here. I guess I'm hearing things." I said. Something was wrong, though. Who was reading my mind? I decided to shake it out my mind and walk down the hall.

_Waaiiiittttiiiinnngg._

* * *

Fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

**_REVIEW AND THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**

Imaginary Kitty: W-What?

SonicMX: People don't seem to like you. So I figure hurting you for reviews would... give me more reviews.

Imaginary Kitty: FIX IT!

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GET'S IT!**_


	8. Lost Labyrinth Part 2

Hey everyone out their, I'm CinnamonToastKen... Yeah right. My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to another chapter of Chaos and Order. After finally updating two other stories, I'm glad to be working on this. So let's go!

* * *

I have a random question. What's your favorite chapter from Chaos and Chaos? I'm just curious. (And don't use your review just to answer it. Ya still gotta tell me if you like this chapter or not. ^-^)

* * *

I updated lots of my stories but I'm barely getting any reviews. I wonder if everyone's occupied with their Christmas presents. Oh well, as long as I'm updating. But the Imaginary Kitty is gonna get it soon.

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

None that I know of.

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Eight: Lost Labyrinth Part 2

* * *

Me and Scootaloo have been walking down these corridors for some time now. I forgot how annoying this place was. At least the water was drained. At least I think it is... Anyway, we jumped down another small wall and passed through another hall.

"Are we there yet?" Scootaloo asked.

"No." I said.

"Are we there yet?" She asked again.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No! I don't even know where were going." I growled in frustration.

"Oh... Well, we'll get out of here soon." She said. I nodded, continuing down the hall until we came to a 4-way path.

"Oh great. Which way do we go?" I asked. Scootaloo began thinking, but before she could answer, we heard footsteps coming from the path to our right. Scootaloo backed up and I got into a defensive stance. The footsteps grew louder and louder until...

"...nd then we end up in this tunnel. I swear, your always getting is into situations, but this is a new one." A tall, bearded man said, walking into view. I dropped my defenses and looked at the two men who came into view.

"Hey hey hey... Look, I know this looks bad, but I got to tell you... This is all Jase's fault. I just need to figure out how..." The other one said. This one also had a beard, but he was different, having shades and an American flag head band. Then they looked my way and their face showed a bit of shock.

"Oh look. More animal people." The head band guy said. "Sup'. You lost too?" I nodded. "Course. Word of advise, that way..." He pointed to the way he came from. "...is a dead-end."

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and the two humans continued down the hall.

"Who were those things, Sonic?"

"Human's... But I've never seen them before. Guess there just normal people though. I can't see every living thing here, can I?" I actually wish I could sometimes. It would be pretty cool.

"Oh... Well, that's pretty neat... I guess..." Scootaloo said. I looked at the choices we had to go. I decided to take that guy's advise about the dead-end. I didn't want to follow them though, so I chose the hall in front of us. We began moving forward, being careful to check our surrounding's so we don't miss any other paths. Honestly, this place is way bigger than its suppose to be. I can't complain but all of my friends are down here.

"I hope Rainbow Dash is alright." I said aloud.

"Of course she's alright! She's Awesome!" Scootaloo said. "No... She's more than that... She's Rainbow Dash!" She yelled happily. I smirked, knowing she was right.

"Hey!" I heard a voice called out. "I think that was Scootaloo." I knew that voice anywhere.

"Rainbow Dash, we're over here!" I called out. Suddenly, a rainbow blur zipped around the corner and collided with me, sending us both to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw my favorite mare hugging me.

"Oh thank Celestia your all right." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dash." She nodded, then realized how she was acting. She quickly jumped up and brushed herself off.

"I-I know that. Anyway, how's it going Scoots?" Scootaloo responded by running up and hugging her. Dash smirked and gave Scootaloo's hair some ruffling.

"Nice to see you to, squirt." She said.

"Rainbow Dash, next time go slower!" Another voice said. Me, Scootaloo, and Dash turned to see Sweetie Bell and Applejack said, trotting over.

"We finally found ya Sonic." Applejack said, walking up to us. "We thought you and Scoots here got lost deep in this mine.

"It's called the Lost Labyrinth. Anyway, are you guy's the only ones?" I asked.

"No, everyone's waiting near the exit. We came back to look for you."

"Oh! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"We're almost their, guy's." Sweetie said, trotting ahead. We kept back, walking along the halls.

"Geez. Things have been insane since we got here." I said out loud.

"You got that right, sugar cube. This whole thing is just crazy." Applejack said.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded. "First, all that stuff back on Equestria happened, then we come to the apocalypse world, now were trapped underground."

"... Yeah. A lot's different with my world. Everything's going mechanical, Metal's good, that green fox is back and roaming the world, I belie-" I was cut off by Applejack jumping on top of me.

"Max is here?!" she asked. She was smiling real wide and there was a shine in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah. He was in that lab in Genocide city." I told her. "Also, please get off me." Applejack got off quickly and blushed.

"S-Sorry bout' that." She said.

"It's alright." I said, getting up. "You seem to know him well. I think you and him were doing something while I was in Equestria. Applejack, who is he?" Applejack looked down, shuffling her hooves.

"Ah can't lie... But ah can't tell you either. I promised not to tell anypony.

"... alright then. I won't push." I said, but I still felt the need to know. Who is that green fox and what is he doing. And what he said when we were about to fight Discord...

* * *

"Grr... My name is Max Prower of the F.F.G.E.P.D., AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" Max yelled. "THIS WILL BE A GOOD ENDING!"

* * *

'Good ending?' I thought. 'What did he mean...'

"Hey... Where is everybody?" I heard Sweetie Bell say. We ran up to where she was to see a giant lit area. It was dome shaped and about the size of a football field. I've never seen this place before. But where is everyone? If this is where the group was, then where are they.

_Oh this is rich._

That voice again... It sounds like me and yet...

_It seems that your friend has made it._

I noticed someone standing at the end of the room, next to the exit. He looked a bit dull, but that golden fur is unmistakable.

"Tails?" I asked, a smile forming as I ran over to him.

"Tails!" I yelled with glee. I got closer, looking at my little bro with joy. But it began to fade. I slowed down and stopped, just a couple of feet from him. Something wasn't right. My smile was gone as I looked at Tails, his back turned to me.

"Bro?" I asked, slowly walking up to him.

"**Voice recognition... Sonic the Hedgehog. Presume mission to terminate Sonic.**" Tails said, his voice robotic and cold. He turned and with black, lifeless eyes, he sent a punch my way. I was too shocked to move, getting hit hard in the chest and being sent flying back to the ponies that still stood near the entrance to this dome.

"Sonic?!" Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Hey, no one touches this furball!" Dash said, charging forward. She flew straight at him, hoof raised, but Tails side-stepped, using his arm to elbow Dash to the ground, then kicked her all the way back to us. I finally got up, shaking my head as got rid of the dazed feeling I got. I looked at Tails again as he brought out his arm cannon.*1 He aimed it at us as he began to charge it. Tails really hit me hard, and considering the power he's got right now, I don't think we an survive this attack.

"WAIT!" I yelled at him. I got his attention, him lowering his arm.

"**Do you have something to say?**" He asked.

"This is between you and me, not my friends. Let's make this a fair fight." I said. Everypony looked at me in shock, but they began to back away. Tails nodded and pressed something on his arm cannon. The whole area became engulfed in an electric field, trapping me and Tails in the dome and the rest, outside of it in the halls.

"Sonic?" Scootaloo questioned.

"I'll be alright. Just wait a second and this will be over." I told her. I looked up to Tails, who got in a fighting stance.

"Listen little bro. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you. I wish I was, but I wasn't. But I'm going to save you." I said, doubting my own words. I couldn't beat a reprogrammed Cream without help. Yeah, she had the bracelet on, but still. I... I can't fight Tails! Tails is Tails!

Didn't have anymore time to think as Tails flew at me and sent a punch towards my face. I dodged it, but I could dodge the leg sweep from Tails. I fell over, but was met with a hard slam from Tails' tails. I was sent into a wall, hitting it hard enough to cause cracks in the wall. I fell to the ground, cringing in pain as I tried to get up. I say tried because I didn't rise in time and Tails had grabbed my arm and swung me into another wall.

"Sonic?!" Sweetie cried. "Get up!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled, getting up and watching Tails run at me. He started a series of punches that I kept dodging.

"Tails! Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!"*2 Tails ignored him, continuing his attacks. I was getting mad at this. This wasn't Tails I was fighting. I have to fight this monster back...

But... It's Tails. It's his face, his form, his past. I can't just fight him.

I don't know what happened next. I must have slipped up, because I was being punched and kicked left and right. Tails finally slammed me into another wall, causing the rocks above me to break off and fall on me. I laid their as they buried me, trying to regain my strength to get up. Tails was way too strong. I can't beat him.

_But I can... hehehehehe..._

I heard the voice again, muffling out any cries I heard from the ponies to get me up. I Just let the voice consume me. Letting it...

I burst from the rocks that covered me. I climbed out and looked at Tails and smiled.

"_It's my time to shine!_" I heard myself say. But it wasn't my voice.

"**Scanning... Sonic the Hedgehog lost.**" Tails said, looking at me. "**New objectives. Terminate new threat.**" I laughed as I got ready to charge.

"_Alright. Let's play..._" And with that, me and Tails charged at each other, murder in both our eyes.

* * *

*1: Tails has an arm cannon as seen in Sonic Battle. It's not seen in any other game, I believe, but it's real.

*2: Go watch Sonic condoms (A Sonic Colors YTP) and watch the part where Tails is hypnotized. That montage goes perfectly with that line right there.

* * *

Well... That's something... Yep... Well, now that we're here, I got some stuff to say.

One is that now that I've updated this again, it's time to update two other stories. You know, to make sure everything get's attention. One story to update will be that adopted story, since I did tell the author I would work on it. But what should be the other one? You tell me, and I'll work on it. (But don't make your answer all that's in the review... I hate it when people do that.)

Two is that since I finally got used to my 3DSXL, I was wondering if anyone wanted to be friends via 3DS. Ask me if you want and we can exchange friend codes.

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	9. Unwanted Battles: Sonic? VS Tails

Hey everyone , I'm RPGMinx ... Yeah right. My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to another chapter of Chaos and Order... That's it.

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

The two guys that Sonic and Scootaloo encountered are actually part of the cast from Duck Dynasty.

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Nine: Unwanted Battles: Sonic? VS Tails

* * *

My first swipe at Tails was a good one, Slamming my fist hard into his face, sending him soaring through the air. He landed in a pile of rocks that fell from the ceiling. He quickly jumped up, though, and charged again. I smirked at the pathetic fox's attempt to harm me. I slide out of the way as he threw a punch my way. I then jumped up and swung my foot around, causing my foot to slam into his face. Before he flew off from my attack, I grabbed his tail, swung him up, and sent him crashing down to the floor. I laughed as he held his head.

"_Hehehe, so weak._" I heard my voice speak.

(N-No! Tails is strong! He can handle it!)

"_Just keep telling yourself that. It won't make it true._"

(Who are you! How are you controlling my body? Let me out!)

"_Who am I? Your worst nightmare. How am I controlling your body? I can. Let's leave it at that. Also, I can't let you out._"

(Why?)

"_Because I'm having to much fun!_" And with that, I pulled Tails up and tried to deliver another punch. Tails, though, stopped me in time and shot his foot forward, kicking me hard in the stomach. Funny...

He tried to hurt me.

I smiled at him as he kept attacking, then tossed him aside. He landed on the ground a couple of feet from me.

"_Aww... Did the little fox try to hurt me? How cute._" I said. Tails stood up, his face a bit bruised.

"**Scanning... Scanning... What? Energy level incomprehensible... It's far past 9000... It's... Sending data to Silver Sonic.**" Tails said. Silver Sonic? That stupid bot? He thinks Silver Sonic will make a difference. I ran over towards the fox, fist raised. Oh how I want to punch his face. But he quickly side-stepped out the way and pulled his arm cannon out. He had it already charged, so I was out of luck as he blasted me towards the entrance of the labyrinth. I hit the field Tails pulled up, electrocuting me. I hit the ground, slowly twitching from the shock.

"Sonic!" I heard Dash yell. I looked up, seeing Dash run towards me. She immediately stopped as I looked at her.

"_What's wrong, Dash?_" I asked, smiling real wide.

"S-Sonic?" She asked. I laughed, standing up slowly. "Y-your... not..."

"_Hehehe..._" I chuckled.

(Leave her alone!)

"_Why should I? It's not li-_" I was cut off by something grabbing my arm. I realized Tails had grabbed me. He tossed me over to the other side of the room, making me hit the ground. I got up fast, but not fast enough as he shot towards me and gave me an uppercut, sending me up high, hitting the roof. Oh...

This means war.

* * *

What kind of monster has gotten into me. I can't stop myself from fighting Tails!

So now I'm stuck in my own head now? I'm floating in a dark void, watching myself fight my best friend. I want to stop. I really do! But I can't. How?

Suddenly, I heard something behind me buzzing. I turned around and saw a glowing blue mist floating near me.

"Hello... Is this thing on?" It said. I know that voice...

The mist started swirling around, morphing into a body. I now knew exactly who was talking to me.

"Discord? What are you doing in my head?" I asked. "Are you the one behind this?"

"Behind what? That little thing that's going on outside your mind?"

"Yes!" I said, irritated.

"No."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" I screamed. "Look, Tails is in trouble! I need to be free.

"Don't worry about that now, you got bigger problems."

"O.K., please tell me a problem bigger than this."

"... Say please first." Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"Please." I said angrily.

"... Fine. Look, when I was corrupted by the Chaos Emeralds, I took control of you, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, in order to do that, I had to pump you full of dark, evil energy."

"That hurt a lot, you know."

"Yeah, well... You were a pure soul."

"A pure soul? I think I remember being told that before. From Chip, I think..."

"Yeah, well I had so much power, and it was going to take a lot of energy to corrupt you so..."

"Wait... You didn't..."

"I corrupted your soul with all the dark energy." I couldn't believe this. I wasn't pure anymore?

"How... could you..."

"Come on! I may be evil, but I'm not that evil. Anyway, Even after you beat me, you were still full of evil energy. I don't know how, but that energy was absorbed by something and is now living in you. It's feeding off you, and whatever it is, it's fighting Tails out their."

"..."

"Sonic?"

"..."

"...Soni-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. "GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down! I can't do anything! I only came here to mess with you, but after seeing this, I thought I needed to tell you. Most of my power it back home, anyway. I only transported my conscience over. Besides, I don't want to set foot in that filthy universe of yours."

"How are you? Aren't you a statue? How are you even here?"

"I broke out."

"..."

"What? I'm not bothering Equestria right now. In fact, I'm living up in my own little place in the Everfree forest. No one will find me."

"... Fine. Is that all you came to say, though?"

"Pretty much."

"Well... Go then."

"Alright. I know when I'm not wanted." And with that, Discord vanished.

* * *

I quickly rolled up into a ball and started a spin-dash. Tails charged up his arm cannon and aimed it at me. He fired it off as I launched myself at it. I span through his weak attack and rammed into him. I'm getting tired of this. He won't go down, so I'm gonna have to up my game and keep him down.

(Stop! You can't do that!)

"_I'm gonna end this fox once and for all._"

(No!)

"_Time to die, Tails..._" And with that, I walked towards the fox, who was struggling to stay up.

"**System... Failure... Shutting... Down...**" Tails eyes began to falter and turn white, then...

"H-Huh? Sonic" Tails asked, looking at me. His own eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Sonic?! W-What are you doing?"

(Wait... Tails... He's back!)

I continued walked, getting closer towards him. I smiled real wide as he began to back away.

"S-Sonic? Stay back!" He said.

(He's normal now! Leave him alone!)

"_No... I want him to end._"

(NO!)

* * *

This isn't a big chapter, but still.

I just couldn't stop typing for this story, so I didn't.

Anyway, fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS__ IT!_**


	10. Never Too Slow

Hi everybody, my name's Markiplier ... Yeah right. My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to another chapter of Chaos and Order... That's it.

* * *

Chapter 10 reviewer acknowledgement

captainawsum9999

Thanks for reading and being a proofreader and all! Ya completely awsum bro.

Glimpse the Hedgehog

If it was an imaginary fox, that might work. But don't worry, the kitty is back were she should.

werewolf lover99

You really hate the Imaginary Kitty. Just ignore the line.

Ashley Tigers

Thanks for reading. And why I wanted to get out... I had a bigger flat screen.

Admiral Buckles

You keep changing that username of your's, I still remember you as Chocos. Thanks for reading. And Ps, I MIGHT be psychic.

Snowz

What do you think I'm doing now? XD

kay the hedgehog

SonicXM: Yeah, I'll put a shock collar on em'. But, recently, I found out the Imaginary Kitty was a girl and she's angry at me for calling her a boy all this time... I'm keeping her in the cage now.

Imaginary Kitty: He spruced up mah cage so we cool now. But if you try to put a shock collar on me I swear I will-

SonicMX: MOVING ON!

TheAwesomeCoolJay

Haven't heard from you in a long while, bro. Thanks for reading anyway.

Aura the hedgehog

Thanks for reading! And by now, you should know that's not Sonic's anger... 0_o'

Shadowisepicz

Thanks for reading da story.

k0k0t0

... ok... I wonder how the Imaginary Kitty feels about that...

ty the hedgehog

Look! It's the guy who got the first story started! His OC is even in this tale. Want to read his OC's story? Go to his page and read it!

Aura the hedgehog

That's not Dark Sonic... something worse, actually. Thanks for reading.

The rest of the guest reviews

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

I haven't been getting the same amount of reviews like I used to. Where did everybody go? Did I mess up? Or are you guys all up on your Christmas presents? Oh well.

* * *

_References from last chapter:_

Over 9000 meme. DBZ. Tails said it.

* * *

Act One: Was I Too Slow?

Chapter Ten: Never Too Slow

* * *

My head was hurting badly. Like an earthquake in my head. I began opening my eyes, struggling, but successfully opening them and seeing where I was. I was outside, that I was sure of. And I believe it was getting near night-time, the sun giving off an orange glow around the area. I was laying on soft grass as well, which was nice considering how weak I felt. I turned my head to the left and saw a cave entrance. So this must be outside the Lost Labyrinth. I turned my head to the right, and saw the ponies, Metal, Cream, Omega, and Toby sitting round. Toby and Metal were working on the back of...

Tails?

When did he...

But that's just it. I don't remember what happened after we began fighting.

Toby yanked something out the back of Tails head and gave it to him. Tails looked at it with some interest, then said something I couldn't hear. I began to get up, pushing myself up and my rear. They must have noticed me, because everything went silent. I pushed myself onto my feet and looked at them. They were all staring at me. Rainbow Dash was the first to move, slowly trotting over to me. She stopped a little bit away and looked at me, straight in the eyes.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Are you... you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "There's only one me."

"Sonic..." She said, obviously irritated. "Be serious for once."

"Since when am I serious?" I asked, smirking. She smiled, trotted up to me, and punched me.

"Shut up." She told me. That's when the others came over with smiles. Everyone was happy, saying they were relieved that I was O.K. And there were some new faces in the group. I saw Applebloom and Spike, along with a strange Unicorn. He must be Unknown. After that, everyone and every pony took their own spots around the cave. I wanted to talk to Tails, but he flew up to the top of the cave entrance. I went to get up their, but Rainbow Dash and Applejack came up to me first, both looking happy, but worried.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sugar Cube..." Applejack said. "Do ya... do ya remember what happened in there?"

"Not really." I said.

"Well." Dash started. It took her some time, but she finally found the words. "It was like you went insane. You kept talking to yourself and you almost killed Tails." What? I... almost killed him? "But before you did, you collapsed. We dragged you outside, where we found the others, and we've been waiting for you to wake up, we even pulled that chip out of Tails head while we waited." I was hit with the memory of what happened. I was being controlled. Discord corrupted my soul. I felt like murdering my best friend...

"I... it was like my body was took over. That wasn't me..." I told them.

"I knew it wasn't you, Sonic." Rainbow Dash said, smiling. "You would never do something like that."

"But you might want to tell Tails that." Applejack said. "He was the one you were about to put down." I nodded and turned and jumped up the cave entrance. It was big, but I easily made it to the top. Tails wasn't there. Confused, I looked around the area and spotted Tails on the other side of the entrance. I smiled and jumped down, landing beside him. He jumped up in surprise, but he then smiled.

"Hey Sonic. I'm glad your back to normal." He told me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I told him.

"It's fine. I'm just glad to see you again. Heck, I'm glad to be free again! Being mind controlled is messed up, and I didn't like it a second time."

"Oh yeah. Eggman tried that on you."

"Mm-hm. But Like alway's, you saved the day."

"... Look, I'm sorry."

"I said it was fi-"

"No, I'm sorry. I..." I sighed. "I could have got here faster. I got to comfortable in Equestria. And while I was there, you were fighting for your life. I could have got here faster! I was too slow, though." I looked down, feeling bad. "I'm really sorry bro. I'm sorry I didn't get here on time. I'm sorry I'm to slow." I felt Tails put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic, you saved me. You came back. That's what matters. Your never too slow. You came right on time."

"But..."

"Sonic, I know you. You save the day, no matter what. And that's what you're doing now. Now come on." He raised his fist. "Let's do it, to it!" I smiled and fist-bumped him.

"Let's do it, to it." I said. I then grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Nice to have you back, little bro."

"Glad to be back." I let go and we walked around the entrance, going over to the group.

"O.K. guy's." I said. We out in the open, which is a bad idea. So let's go find a new base!" I told them! I began walking when Metal's voice stopped me.

"**Sonic.**" He said. "**Do you even know where to go?**" I stopped, turned, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Sonic." The Unicorn said. "We have to figure out where to go to find the base first."

"I agree with Metal and Unknown, Sonic." Tails said. I was right, the unicorn's name is Unknown. "But I actually have an ideal location!"

"What? Where?" Twilight asked.

"Well, before Silver Sonic attacked us at the Casino, Vanillia told me that she found a place that could be safe from radar's and can be almost like a hotel, since it has so many rooms. The place is clean and it's not to far from here."

"Cool!... Where... is here anyway?" I asked. I decided to finally look around at the surroundings. It was like a desert hill with patches of grass on it. Below it was a field of grass.

"I don't know, but the location of the area is over there, in that small town." Tails said. I looked over and sure enough, there was a town like a mile or so away.

"So that's our location? Well... Let's go then!" I said. This time, everyone got up and followed. I smiled as Rainbow Dash trotted on my left and Tails walked on my right. Behind us were many friends and ahead of us was a new home. Hehehe, watch out Silver Sonic, because I'm coming at ya at super sonic speeds, and I've got friends ready to beat you down!

* * *

_**END ACT ONE**_

* * *

Sonic didn't really talk to the ponies that arrived, it was short, but still. This chapter needed to come out.

I don't know how I feel about this. I'm happy but... wow... just wow...

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
